Complement
by Soultastic
Summary: Because they fit together so well, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 66 themes, 66 sentences.


**Complement**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

 **Summary**

Because they fit together so well, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 66 themes, 66 sentences.

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

When she introduced herself as Soul, he vaguely wondered if he could ever get his back.

 **2\. Love**

He was her first; she wasn't his.

 **3\. Light**

Over the years, he became lost, shrouded in the darkness; in months, she led him to the light.

 **4\. Dark**

The cave was dark, damp, and dripping, yet he felt warm next to her.

 **5\. Break Away**

The day she professed her love for another, he felt part of his heart break away.

 **6\. Drive**

Silver had never felt excitement to go with motivation, until she showed up in his life.

 **7\. Breathe Again**

When she walked out of the hideout, beaming happily, he felt as if he could breathe again.

 **10\. Memory**

Years later, when he was wandering the world alone, her memory would haunt him.

 **11\. Insanity**

When his father would hit him, he prayed to whatever god there was to drive him insane, if only to make the pain go away.

 **12\. Misfortune**

Despite the misfortune that constantly struck him through life, he would never beg for mercy.

 **13\. Smile**

Her smile, so loving and carefree, made him smile too.

 **14\. Silence**

The days without her were silent, broken only by the sound of his training.

 **15\. Questioning**

He could never understand why she loved another.

 **16\. Blood**

The Team Rocket logo had always fascinated him, as much as it repulsed him, for its coloring was the exact shade of red as his hair; blood-red.

 **17\. Gray**

Silver hated Goldenrod City, for it was so unlike her; gray and dismal.

 **18\. Vacation**

When he left her apartment for the last time, he convinced himself that he was going on a vacation, nothing more.

 **19\. Timeless**

Sometimes, he felt that she was timeless, just like the ache in his heart.

 **20\. Tears**

Whenever she would cry, he would wipe the tears off her face and embrace her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

 **21\. Foreign**

Unova always felt foreign to him, for it lacked those undeniable traces of _her_.

 **22\. Regret**

Whenever he saw her picture in the news, he would feel regret, along with just a little bit of longing.

 **23\. Happiness**

"Hey, Silver! Guess what? I beat Lance! That's right, I'm Champion!"

Message playback ended.

 **24\. Rain**

At first, he would journey despite the rain, thoroughly soaked to the bone; nowadays, he took refuge in the Dragon's Den and trained.

 **25\. Flowers**

Sometimes, he would get mail from her, carrying the aroma of roses and lilies.

 **26\. Night**

He left in the dead of night, carrying only his jacket and Feraligatr's Poké Ball.

 **27\. Expectations**

He wondered how the weight of everyone's expectations never even fazed her.

 **28\. Precious Treasure**

One day, he gave his precious treasure to her. (She never gave it back.)

 **29\. Eyes**

Her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown; his were cold steel, like his name.

 **30\. Dying**

It was really only fair. She had given up so much for him; now, it was his turn.

 **31\. Two Roads**

The first time he was confronted with the choice, he chose darkness; the second time, he walked towards the light without a single glance backwards.

 **32\. Family**

One Christmas Eve, she invited him to celebrate Christmas with her and her family. He stood there awkwardly for the most part, watching her interact with her _family_ ; he almost left before she gestured for him to sit down at the couch, and from then on, he was welcome at their home.

 **33\. Childhood**

Her early days were spent leisurely, relaxing with her best friend, Hibiki; his were days of hunger, starvation, and loneliness, daily struggles to keep his will to live.

 **34\. Breaking the Rules**

He knew he was breaking the rules when he captured her sweet _sweet_ lips with his own, but god _damn_ was it good.

 **35\. Sport**

To her, it was a sport, nothing more. To him, it was the path to revenge.

 **36\. Thinking**

"Er… Soul… I was thinking… do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

 **37\. Waiting**

He would always wait for her, even if it took an eternity.

 **38\. Danger**

Perhaps the reason she was not attracted to him was because he was dangerous; after all, what kind of girl would want to settle down with the disowned heir of Team Rocket?

 **39\. Sacrifice**

To keep her safe, he would sacrifice anything, even his own life. (And he did.)

 **40\. No Way Out**

"Soul… If you're getting this message… I'm sorry. There's no way out. Before I go… I just wanted to say goodbye, and tell you that I lo-"

Message playback ended.

 **41\. Rejection**

He had been rejected many times in his life, but hers hurt the most.

 **42\. Fairy Tale**

His time with her was like a fairy tale, but he knew it would have to come to an end eventually.

 **43\. Horror**

He hoped she wouldn't be horrified after they found his body, and what had been done to it.

 **44\. Traps**

Love was a trap that he was foolish enough to fall into.

 **45\. Melody**

He never knew she could play the strings that well; then again, she had been playing his for the longest time.

 **46\. Hero**

Fated to be the villain, never the hero, that was how he viewed himself; neither songs nor achievements, but an unmarked grave, was his legacy.

 **47\. Annoyance**

The ridiculous, puffy-white hat, the faded blue overalls, Grade A Zettai Ryouiki, all got on his nerves, but the cheerful voice was the most annoying of it all.

 **48\. Obsession**

Silver was obsessed with a lot of things: defeating his father, Soul, dismantling Team Rocket, Soul, training, _Soul_.

 **49\. I Can't**

"I'm sorry, Soul. I can't – I can't do this."

Message playback ended.

 **50\. Mirror**

He hated looking at himself in the mirror, haunted by the ghost of his mother.

 **51\. Broken Pieces**

Hearts were fragile things; his had been cracked, then utterly shattered.

 **52\. Drink**

Their first kiss had been after a drink or two (or three... no needs to know, right?).

 **53\. Starvation**

She had never felt the gnawing feeling in her stomach, the slow but steady numbing, the dizziness and fatigue… and he hoped she never would.

 **54\. Words**

He could never properly convey his thoughts with words, so he chose to stay silent.

 **55\. Heal**

The wounds accumulated over a lifetime scabbed over, but never really healed.

 **56\. Out Cold**

If not for the chill of his body, and the lack of movement, she could pretend that he was simply asleep.

 **57\. Spiral**

His life had been a continuous spiral downwards, until she found him.

 **58\. Pain**

He thought that he was immune to pain, after his tragic past; leaving her proved otherwise.

 **59\. Through The Fire**

It was searing hot, and a feral scream ripped out his throat, even as he tried to stare through the fire and see her, one last time.

 **60\. All That I Have**

"…Soul, why can't you just see that all I have is you?"

 **61\. Give Up**

In that ring of fire, the scent of his own flesh burning within his nostrils, he gave up.

 **62\. Last Hope**

He was her last hope, and he would never let her down.

 **63\. In The Storm**

The Crobat pushed through the storm valiantly, receiving a burst of energy from its determined trainer.

 **64\. Puzzle**

She was a puzzle, and he was determined to solve her. (He never quite did.)

 **65\. Solitude**

When he was born, he was alone; while he lived, he was alone, until he met her. Eventually, she left him too, and he died alone. It was only after death that she found him, and wept over his broken body.

 **66\. Relaxation**

It was only when he was with her that he was truly able to relax.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Notes**

Hey, this is Soultastic here. I'll be releasing a companion, multi-chapter fanfiction to this later. If you're interested, it'll be posted in a week or two, hopefully.


End file.
